The Story Continues
by Avathura
Summary: A new year. New problems. New characters. Watch as the story continues to unfold new mysteries surrounding the Golden Trio, in their seventh year of Hogwarts. First time author so please no flames.


Harry was in his seventh year he was thinking about the prophet. The prophet was on his mind since Dumbledore told him about it in his fifth year and Harry was still nervous because of the quidditch match that was coming up it was against a team from another school in America. They were there because of the world wizard tournament. The schools name was Beaumont's school for witchcraft and wizarding. Harry was sitting with his to best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were also talking to Ron's cousin her name was Alexandra Tomlinson.

"Hey Harry, Ron are you guys ready for the quidditch match?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Yeah well I should say good luck but with me on the Beaumont's team you guys don't stand a chance."

"Oh yeah? How much do you want to bet?"

"How about three galleons Ron."

"Sounds fair."

"Ok."

"Ron you can't bet."

"Yeah? I want to see you try and stop me." Hermione gave Ron a look like 'don't start with me'.

"Ron don't forget that I am head girl."

"Yeah so?"

"Ron!"

"Hermione calm down."

"Ok Alex. Oh, I have a question that I have wanted to ask since you came."

"Yeah. what is it?"

"Why is your school named Beaumonts not Salem witches Institute?"

"We are a different and bigger school than they are."

Time had passed it was time for the quidditch match. Harry and Ron weren't scared of Alex even though she was the best chaser in Beaumonts School. When they had flown in and heard the Slytherins cheering for the Americans. They didn't expect them to be cheering on the Gryffindor. After the first forty minutes Gryffindor had ten points and the American team had fifty points. Harry had noticed something gold fluttering around his head. It was the snitch the American chaser was to into the game to realize that Harry was after the snitch. Than Harry accidentally bumped into her and made her notice the snitch. Harry was getting closer to the snitch. Than Harry felt his hand clasp around the gold ball. Than they heard a roar from the crowd and than heard Seamus Finnegan say "Gryffindor wins". After the quidditch match was over they all went into the Great Hall for dinner. Than all of a sudden there was an extremely loud banging at the doors. Harry scar started to hurt again he could sense Voldemort getting closer. Than they saw the doors open many hooded people entered the hall followed by a very strong looking Voldemort. All of the kids in the hall started to panic. The prefects, the Head boy, the head girl, and the teachers were starting to take action even one of the American students helped. The American student was Alex. Alex was beside a witch a goddess. Alex could control things without using a wand. Harry and the helpers started to say

"Stupefy". Harry noticed that Alex was acting weird she was siding for Voldemort. Harry was getting closer and closer to killing Voldemort the Death Eaters were getting in his way. Than Harry saw an open opportunity. He said "crucio". Voldemort fell to the floor and looked like he was in pain. Than he went for some more Death Eaters. Than as Voldemort's shield of Death Eaters fell there was a more of a chance of hitting Voldemort. Than Harry aimed his wand at Voldemort and said

"Avada Kedavra."

Than Voldemort stopped moving. The silent hall burst out in cheers. Hermione came over to Harry and said

"Harry you're a hero."

Harry asked Professor Dumbledore if he would be placed in Azkaban for killing Voldemort. Dumbledore just replied with a smile and said

"Harry I don't think you will be you're the hero of the wizarding world."

"But professor"

"Harry if you want to know why you were destine to be the survivor in the fight between you and Voldemort than think back to your second year think of the sword. And when the sorting hat sorted you into Gryffindor. You're the heir of Gryffindor. It never dawned on you that why you are so loyal to the Gryffindor house and the people in it."

"No but professor why have I ever been told this before."

"It was for your own protection Harry."

"That's what I've gotten told since I started at Hogwarts is there any other secrets I don't know about."

"No but Harry you must promise me you wont tell anyone about you being the heir not even Hermione and Ron. Now if that's all go to your common room and enjoy your last hours in this castle."

"Well professor good night see you around." than he went up to the dormitory for the last night he would spend in the castle.


End file.
